Never Have I Ever
by The Onyx Moon
Summary: During a game of Never Have I Ever, the reader reveals something about herself that everyone finds incredibly shocking - she has never orgasmed. Bucky takes it upon himself to remedy this.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**_ _Ok, so this prompt made me incredibly giddy, and it's one I thought of myself :3 this is going to be three parts, and it's going to be absolute teasing filth. This is darker/dirtier than I've written Bucky before, so strap in, y'all. It's going to be a hell of a ride._

 _If you guys don't know how to play King's Cup, the rules can be found **here**! You don't have to know how to play to follow the plot I don't think, but it couldn't hurt. The only difference is when I play, 5 is Never-Have-I-Ever_

* * *

You really shouldn't drink.

It's not that you weren't good at it or anything, on the contrary - you could knock drink after drink back with the best of them.

So it's not that you couldn't drink, but that you really shouldn't drink, at least not around these buffoons. But it was just so damn tempting as none of you ever got much of a chance to relax. It was even rarer that all of you got a night off at once, so when you did…well, it was inevitable that alcohol would get involved somehow.

Peels of laughter filled the air as hands shot into the air all around, one pair being slower than the rest. "Ah! Seven is heaven, c'mon, Steve you know that!" You cooed as you nudged the super soldier who was nursing his beer. He rolled his eyes at you, swallowing his drink with a frown.

"I don't even know how you talked me into playing, Y/N. There's no point. It's not like I'm feeling anything." He huffed.

"Nonsense, Captain!" Thor boomed as he clapped the other blonde's shoulder so enthusiastically that you flinched at the force behind it. Steve, of course, didn't even blink. "This 'King's Cup' is a magnificent game! The fun isn't in the drink, my friend, it's in the company!"

"Exactly!" You exclaimed, high-fiving an incredibly inebriated God.

"Besides, even if you're not getting anything out of it, we definitely are." Natasha drawled, dragging a card from the pile on the coffee table before you. "6 is for dicks! Gentlemen?" A smooth red eyebrow arched as she slipped her card expertly under the beer's tab without a single worry that she may pop it.

"I know I don't have one, but I am a dick, so do I drink?" You chuckled at your own joke, finishing off what was left of your drink as the men around you took drinks of their own. Groans chorused around you, only fueling your laughter.

"Are you going to make that joke every time we pull a 6?" Sam groaned, smacking his hand over his eyes at your shenanigans.

"Oh, stuff it, Wilson, we can't all be comedy geniuses." He smirked between his fingers at your underhanded compliment, leaning forward to pull a card as it became his turn.

"Ooh-hoo, my favorite card. All right y'all, you know the drill! 5 - Never Have I Ever! Get those fingers up!" Distaste echoed through the group as you each put up three fingers and Sam giggled gleefully.

"Alright, bird brain, what haven't you done?" You taunted, wagging your 3 raised fingers at him. His eyes narrowed as his smirk grew, obviously sizing you up.

"Never have I ever…sucked a dick." You, Natasha, and Wanda groaned, each putting a finger down.

"That's a cheap shot, Sam! The point of the game is to find out crazy shit about each other!"

"Well, I have to at least try to get you girls out! And if that means cheap answers, then I'll stoop! I ain't above it."

"All right, all right, Sam." Wanda huffed, waving the chuckling man off. "Never have I ever been on a proper girls' night." She admitted, prompting gasps from you and Natasha.

"What?!" The redhead chirped.

"How the hell have we let that slide by?" You didn't even have to feign shock, as you were quite perplexed that you had failed to take one of your best friends out on a proper girls' night out since she joined your little troupe. The youngest woman simply shrugged as you and Nat put another finger down at her answer. All eyes fell to Tony as he thought about his answer, being next in the lineup.

"Alright, Nat and Y/N only have one finger left….so…Never have I ever…had a threesome."

"What?! THE Tony Stark hadn't had a threesome?"

"Really?!"

"No way man, I don't believe that."

"It's true!"

"Uuum, are we all going to ignore that Thor just put a finger down?" Silence fell upon the group, jaws slack, as all eyes fell to the man in question.

"…Prince." The God pointed to himself before shrugging. This pulled forth a lot of male laughter, Sam getting up to high five him and instantly regretting it as he shook his now throbbing hand.

"Wait a second, don't you dare try to distract me, young lady!" Tony huffed, pointing to your hand, then Natasha's. "You two put down a finger, too!"

You glanced at your now closed fist - all fingers indeed being down, then at Nat, who smirked right back at you.

"Uh, yeah? We're spies, remember?" She pointed out as she leaned back into Clint's embrace.

By now the liquor was swirling heavily in your veins and you giggled at her answer, not really thinking before you spoke up. "We've done a lot for the sake of a mission."

Once again the room was engulfed in laughter at your answer and you found your cheeks turning a little warm at how easily you found your secrets flowing past your lips. Your clouded eyes flitted among the other players before locking with an icy blue stare. You found your bottom lip getting sucked in between your teeth as Bucky brought his beer bottle up to his full lips and took a rather generous swig without breaking eye contact. You couldn't help the tiny surge of warmth that shot straight to your core as his tongue dipped into the head of the bottle just so.

"4!" Wanda chirped, breaking you from your incredibly sinful thoughts of the irresistible assassin and his gorgeous lips. "What's this one for again?" She whispers to you as she began to work her card under the beer can's tab.

"Whores - or rather, ladies." You answered, casting a glance in Tony's direction. "You should drink Stark. The card does call for 'whores' after all." You teased the genius who then flipped you off, but finished his drink none the less.

Wanda struggled to slip her card in as gracefully as Natasha, whining indignantly as she popped the can right open. Everyone cheered as the young woman groaned, plopping back against the chest of her infinity stone fueled boyfriend. Vision perked up at this change in the game.

"What does that mean, Y/N? What happens now?" He asked excitedly.

"Means the game's over, man." Sam answered for you, leaning forward to clear all the cards away from the now opened beer can. "and Wanda here has got to chug this."

Wanda's wide eyes met yours as she was unceremoniously handed the oozing can.

"C'mon dear, drink as much as you can - I'll finish off what you can't." You offered with a smile, which Wanda returned as she visibly relaxed. It didn't take long for her to pull the can away from her lips with a sour face and she handed it to you.

As you took it, your eyes met blue ones once more and you found yourself chugging the damn thing as fast as you could - wanting desperately to get his hot eyes off of you as soon as possible. It wasn't that you didn't enjoy his attention, God knows you definitely did, but with this much alcohol buzzing through your system, you didn't want to make an ass out of yourself.

"Well that was fun," Steve said before grabbing all the empty bottles and your now empty can, "so what next?"

"Honestly, I wouldn't mind playing another round of Never Have I Ever." Bucky piped up for the first time in a while. All eyes fell to him, some questioning while others agreed wholeheartedly. "What? Not all of us got to really play." He answered quickly, brushing off the looks he was receiving. But his eyes remained on you, a cool smirk making your heart pick up speed.

"Frosty's got a point," Tony said. "These two hooligans made for the shortest round I've ever seen." He playfully glared at you and Nat.

"I'm sorry I live my life to the fullest?" You teased as you readjusted in your seat. "So who goes first?" You questioned the super soldier who had suggested this second round.

"I will." He answered without breaking eye contact. "Never have I ever had a 'bad Tinder hookup'." He spoke up, recalling the conversation he had overheard you having with Natasha a few days ago. You had had to explain Tinder with him, and had turned absolutely pink when he gathered that you had just gotten back from the walk of shame. He was right, of course, but it made you blush none the less.

Several Avengers groaned and put down a finger as Bucky smirked in victory. You met his smug stare with your own. A few more went, Bruce ending up admitting that he has in fact dabbled in intimate acts while The Other Guy is driving. Finally, it was your turn.

"Alright, I've got one that will get every one of you." You snickered. "Well, maybe not you…" You mused as you look to Vision, the Android cocking what would be an eyebrow at you. "Never Have I Ever…Orgasmed."

And just like that, the game was absolutely abandoned as quickly as it had been started.

"You WHAT?!" Natasha and Wanda shrieked in tandem, both pushing up and out of the boyfriends' embraces. "Weren't you dating that last shit head for like 2 years?" Natasha hissed, and you rolled your eyes.

"Yeah, and he absolutely sucked. Never got me off once."

"You have never cum? Ever?!" Sam floundered against the couch, his drink forgotten on the table as him and Tony both desperately tried to wrap their heads around your answer. "But you have had sex, right?"

"Sex does not always equal orgasm, guys."

"What kind of piss poor sex have you been having?" Tony blanched.

"Guys, it's really not that big of a deal! So I've never orgasmed. That doesn't make sex any less enjoyable. You don't have to cum to enjoy it!"

"Well, yeah, but it makes it about 10 times better!" Steve scoffed, taking you slightly aback.

"Ok, now I'm a little concerned since even the Boy Scout here is weighing in on this." You attempted to joke, not sure if you really liked all the attention this had gotten you. You couldn't help it if you were competitive! You said what you knew would get everyone else out, for god's sake!

"Well obviously!" Steve cried. "I mean what kind of man lets his woman walk away without finishing?" At this, all the men in the room passionately agreed.

Amidst all the shocked screeches and offended scoffs, you noticed the heated blue eyes that were devouring you from across the room. A long pink tongue swept over plump lips as Bucky leaned forward in his seat. "Y/N, are you serious?"

"….Yeah?" You answered lamely, suddenly finding eye contact impossible. A predatory glaze took over Bucky's eyes as he grunted in acknowledgment.

"So you've never been properly fucked, then?" A shiver ran straight up your spine at his gravel-like voice and feral focus.

"Yes, I have!" You defended.

"The hell you have!" Natasha howled, smacking the back of your head not quite gently. "Jesus, you haven't-not even while masturbating?"

"Well…" You admitted lamely in not so many words.

"God damn it, Y/N!"

"What?! It's not like I've even had the chance to in forever! If you haven't noticed I live with all you goobers and privacy isn't really in y'all's vocabulary," you glared at Wanda, who had read your mind at the least opportune times before, to make your point, "and it's not like I've got any time when I'm out of the tower either. Not unless I quite literally wanted to be caught with my hands down my pants on a mission!"

"You've had a threesome for Christ's sake, Y/N! How did you not finish?!"

"Because I was a little preoccupied with the thought that I was sleeping with two men that wouldn't hesitate to slit my throat if they found out who I worked for?" You screeched at the red head. "Who wants to die like that?" You huffed, rolling your eyes when Tony wiggled his eyebrows at you.

"What about the Tinder hookup I heard you talking about?" Bucky asked with a smirk on his face. Bastard.

"Bad Tinder hookup, Buck. Emphasis on the bad!"

By now, the embarrassment that ran through your veins had all but burned out any remaining alcohol in your system and you very quickly realized how far south this whole thing had turned.

"Can we just move on from my sex life, please?" You begged. "Whose turn was it?"

Thankfully, everyone took pity on you and picked up right where they had left off. Well…not everyone. Blue eyes still raked over your frame from afar, the game was long forgotten for the both of you. His sinfully taut body was draped oh-so-deliciously over the cushions of the couch, his legs hanging just slightly open as he runs a single finger over the brim of his beer bottle. You swallowed with no small amount of effort as he seemed to devour you with his gaze alone. Again, that sinfully long tongue swept across his plump lower lip before coaxing it between his teeth. Your throat seemed to dry out instantly as your eyes widened and he worried at it, his hooded eyes dropping to your rapidly rising and falling bust.

Suddenly feeling very naked, you pulled your attention from him and trying your damnedest to return to the game which proved to be all but impossible. But you are a spy and Avenger. You could do this.

* * *

You couldn't do this. You definitely couldn't do this.

At least 2 hours had passed by, all games abandoned for idle conversations around the living room and kitchen. You had stopped drinking a long time ago, the whole interrogation putting you off a little. Hell, if you had been in your right mind it never would have happened!

Natasha and Wanda had cornered you a little while ago, probing you for more dirt as to how your good for nothing ex had failed so epically in the bedroom, which you begrudgingly answered. Nat also pressed how you couldn't have gotten off with two men bred for filth, but you deterred the question right back at her, asking her if she had cum during her death by seduction mission. Of course she had, smug bitch, and she promised she would find someone to do the job right before sending you on your way. Even little Wanda had said she would ask Vision if he knew any special anatomy facts that could help you. Now that had made you blush, and by the end of their impromptu questioning, you were more than ready for bed. You made your way around the room, bidding everyone goodnight with a tight hug or a kiss on the cheek before making your escape. Everyone except for the man who was undressing you with his eyes. When you got to him, you high tailed it for the exit.

It was when you were waiting in front of the elevator, the call button illuminated but taking forever, that you felt another presence all but pressed flush against your back. Two large hands snaked around your waist, the metal of the left one sending shivers straight to your core. "I find it inexcusable that a beautiful woman such as yourself has never been properly fucked." Bucky all but purred in your ear before his teeth ghosted over its shell. You let out a shuttering gasp as your legs began to wobble. "I don't think that's something I can just ignore, doll. What do ya say I remedy that for you?"

By now your brain was short circuiting as his cool fingers traced lazy circles up your side as his warm breath fanned across your neck. A small moan peeled its way from your throat as your head fell back against his shoulder. "So should I take that as a yes?" He whispered, grinding his hard length into your backside.

"Mhmmm…" You moaned, your own fingers running over his as he continued to worship you. Just as they brushed the undersides of your breasts, a low growl rumbled forth from his chest.

"Good." He huffed as the elevator doors opened. He gently led you forward until you were inside, but hung just outside the doors. His large stature seemed to fill up the entire doorway as he leaned right into your personal space. "But not tonight."

"What?!" You all but shrieked, head whipping to face him. The smug bastard had the audacity to smirk ear to fucking ear.

"Here's the thing gorgeous, if I'm going to devour you, then I'm going to do it right. And right now, you're drunk." He said softly, tucking a strand of hair behind your ear. "Besides, I'm going to absolutely undo you, doll. I want you squirming under my looks, on edge from just my voice alone. I'll fuck you, Y/N, but I'll have you begging for it long before I finally give it to you and fuck you into the mattress. Or the wall, or the floor…" A shuddering gasp tore free from your lips as his hot tongue swiped up your throat before he pulled back just enough for that piercing stare to root you down right where you stood.

"Sleep well, baby. You've got a long day ahead of you." And with a wink from your super soldier, the doors slid shut.

Bucky was going to fuck you. He was going to fuck your until you came for the first time in your life.

That thought alone was enough to almost make you cum in your pants right there.

Almost.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:**_ I _finished proofreading this at 2 am, so if you catch any typos or anything, please feel free to let me know! 3(I wrote it on my phone, so there's bound to be some) Hope you enjoy Part 2! There's only 1 part left, and I don't know about you guys, but I am SO ready for what Buck has got planned for Y/N ;)_

* * *

"Ooh, someone's regretting last night." Natasha snickered as you stumbled into the kitchen the next morning.

"You have no idea." You mumbled back as you stretched up on your toes to grab your mug from the cupboard.

A sudden hand on your hip made you freeze.

"Good morning angel, how'd you sleep?" You glared at Bucky as he slid closer to you. Glancing over his shoulder, you noticed everyone was too hung over or absorbed in their breakfast to notice his proximity. "You touched yourself last night, didn't you?" He whispered into your hair, the grip on your hip tightening. "I'll bet you touched yourself to the thought of me fucking you until you came undone. Did you? I'll bet you were begging for release as you thought of me, hmm?" His nose was ghosting up your throat before he buried his face in your hair, that sinful tongue darting out to coax a shiver out of you. "Did you cum while you thought of me, princess?"

You had to bite down on your lower lip as you shook your head, lest everyone hear the moan that was threatening to break free. "No?" He mused and you could just hear that he was smirking. "Good. I want you cumming on my fingers for the first time, not yours. And my tongue. And my cock."

You were a shaking mess in Bucky's arms now, and you dared to glance back at him. Big mistake. The heated look that met yours made your throat dry up almost instantly. If you weren't wet before, you were drenched now. The soldier chuckled darkly as his fingers gave your waist a hard squeeze. Then, with a quick swat on your ass, he took his leave. It took you a couple of seconds to regain your composure before you could turn to make your way to the table. And when you saw the smirk on Natasha's face, your face flushed completely red.

"Lady Y/N!" Thor thundered, oblivious to the wincing around him at his booming voice this early. Several hung over eyes glared at him, your own included. "How are you this morning?"

"Hungover, Blondie. How else would I be?" You cringed behind your coffee at your tone, incredibly aware of how harsh that had come out. You were never rude to Thor. It was Thor, for god's sake! He was a giant teddy bear! "I'm going to shower." You announced shortly, scraping your chair out from the table and stomping out of the room.

You hadn't meant to have an outburst like that, but your head was pounding, and thanks to Bucky there was a throbbing between your legs to match. Nothing a cold shower couldn't fix.

* * *

Two smirking, giggling women were waiting for you in the sparring ring, and it took everything you had not to punch them straight off of your best friends' faces.

"What?" You snapped, dropping to your butt to tie your shoe that had come undone, muttering "fucking laces" under your breath.

"My goodness but you're antsy today." Wanda giggled at you, helping you to your feet. "May not be the best time to tell you, then." She mused, casting a glance to the still smirking Natasha. Well,that couldn't be good.

"Tell me what?"

"Well, you see…"

"Bucky's joining us for training today, Y/N." Natasha cut the younger woman off. "I figured what better way than to train the two of you alongside the man that trained me?"

Your eyes were wide now, jaw having unhinged at the news.

"Oh, come on!"

"Maybe later, doll." A low voice whispered in your ear and you might have shivered if you hadn't been jumping out of your skin.

"You'll be with Bucky today, Y/N. That won't be a problem, will it?" One perfect red eyebrow cocked at you alongside Natasha's question and you clenched your jaw. She may be your best friend, but she was also a senior Avenger while you were new. Picking up that she was definitely playing the power card, you huffed in defeat.

"No problem at all, Widow." You sneered as she nodded, turning to lead Wanda into another ring.

"So Nat's in on this now?" You questioned as you turned to face the Adonis behind you. All moisture from your mouth fled completely as you looked at him now, his torso on display as all he wore were some low hanging sweats.

"Not really," he explained, settling into a fighting stance. "But she's perceptive. She did this all on her own, I didn't ask or anything, I assure you."

"She probably picked up on the bedroom eyes you were giving me last night, Barnes." He chuckled lowly as you settled into your own fighting stance before lashing out. He caught your strike easily, pushing you back with his forearm.

"Again." Huffing in frustration, your eyes dart to his feet, unfortunately giving away your next move.

He dodges your feet effortlessly, grabbing your wrist and twirling you in his arms so yours were trapped between the two of you. His hard body pressed against your back, his breath blowing onto your neck. "Can you blame me, Y/N? Those heels you were wearing last night had me imagining all sorts of filthy things." You gulped at his words, your head lolling back to rest against his shoulder. From this position he had perfect access to your neck, and damn did he take it.

"Such as?" You pressed your luck, not caring if he threw you to the floor and fucked you now for all to see.

"Such as," he began, grazing his lips over your pulse, "how I want those heels digging into my back as I coax you apart with my tongue." You moaned softly at not only his words but also the way his stubble was burning a path up your neck. "Or how I want to hold those wicked legs of yours wide open and watch my cock disappear between them."

With a gasp, you pull free from him, spinning on your heel to see him lick his lips sinfully as he pins you with his gaze, his large palm rubbing at the very apparent and growing bulge in his sweats. He was a big man, much larger than you, and the thought of him towering over you as you climbed that peak was tearing you down right there.

"Bucky!" You hissed. "They'll hear you!"

"Who, doll?" He asked, advancing on you once more.

"Nat and -" But they weren't there anymore. In the ring where they were supposed to be training was just an empty gym bag - most likely Bucky's - and it left the two of you completely alone. Large hands ran up your sides, brushing just below your breasts and oh god this is too public.

Before you could register what was happening, you were on your back with Bucky hovering just above you.

"Your head doesn't seem to be in the sparring." He taunted.

"I wonder why." You hissed at him. He simply hummed in response, his calloused fingers tracing the skin that had been exposed when your shirt tugged up slightly. With a mind of its own, your back arched up off the mat as his fingers dipped below your waistbands and brushed against your damp folds.

"This might have something to do with it." He whispered into your skin as his fingertips barely dipped into you. There was no hope in keeping quiet as he crooked his fingers inside of you, all too shallow to do anything but spur you on further until you were mewling beneath him. You were about to growl at him, to demand more, when he rolled his hips against yours.

The flimsy workout pants you were wearing did nothing to shield you from his hard bludge. "Oh doll," he hummed as he licked his fingers clean, blue eyes boring into your own. "You taste like heaven." His hips rocked once more, the slow pressure driving something up from deep within you.

"Oh Bucky, I need your mouth on me." You begged as the friction of his weight picked up speed.

But then everything stopped. His hips, his fingers, and his weight were gone, and the smug bastard was smirking down at you as he pumped himself under his pants.

"Later, doll. I promise." When your mouth hung open he simply responded, chuckling. "I can wait. Can you?"

* * *

By the time you sat down in the kitchen for lunch, you were just one giant nerve. It had been a couple of hours since the incident in the gym and about 2 encounters with Bucky later and right now you were craving two things - food and the infuriating man who was pushing every button you had.

You had watched him carefully every time he entered the room, a slow smirk breaking across his handsome features whenever he caught your stare. He even had the audacity to wink once.

Shoving the thoughts aside, you focus on your meal and your company. Nat sits across from you, Wanda at her side, and they're giggling about something that you honestly couldn't care less about at the moment.

"So have you thought any more about my offer?" Natasha asks, dragging your attention back to her. You cock your head at her question, having not heard half the conversation. "About having someone to remedy your little," she twirls her fingers about while pointedly glancing at your crotch. "Situation."

"Uh, I don't know, Nat-"

"Oh come on!" She exclaims. "Y/N, I know plenty of agents who would positively jump at the chance! Besides, tell a man you've never orgasmed and its like a sudden prize to be won. As if he's the first one to do so, he'll win a damn award." You chuckled at that.

"Really Nat, it's not a big deal. I think I can handle it on my own."

"Evidently not." She taunted, crossing her arms. "Do you at least want some masturbation tips? I can send you some great porn that always gets me off."

You all but choked on your bite, bringing a napkin up to dab at your eyes and glared at the giggling redhead.

"Nat." You chastised once you could breathe again.

"What?" Innocence did not fit her, even when feigned.

"I don't need help finding porn."

"Well obviously, you do! What kind of toys are you using? Dildo or vibrator? Clitoral stimulation or g-spot vibrator?" Oh, good God. This woman was as scary interrogating you about your self-love habits as she was interrogating prisoners.

"Uh, well I-"

"I personally like the rabbits!" Wanda throws in and your eyes damn near bug out of your skull. "What? My boyfriend's an android."

Natasha is howling, Wanda is snickering, and you're just sitting there with your head in your hands.

"Who do you think about, anyway?"

"What?"

"Oh come on, you've got to think of someone! We're surrounded by superheroes, super soldiers and gods for Christ's sake! You can't tell me you don't think of anyone!"

"No, I -"

"I bet it's Steve." Wanda points out, her hands drawing the man's silhouette in the air.

"God, the ass on that man!" Nat is nodding, her pearly white teeth peeking out from behind her red, red lips. "Oooh! No! I bet it's Brick-House-Buchanan."

You have to stop yourself from spitting water everywhere.

"Come again?"

"Barnes! The man is built like a Brick Shit House! And I've seen the way he looks at you."

"He doesn't look at me in any way." You quickly dismiss, feeling the heat creep into your cheeks.

"The hell he doesn't! He was eye-fucking you all night! And when he asked if you'd been properly fucked? God, I don't know how you didn't drag him to your room right then." You groaned at Natasha, rising from the table to drop your plate in the sink.

"Natasha, you're crazy. There's no way Barnes was making eyes at me!" You huffed, trying to throw them off your scent. If they knew he had promised to fuck you six ways from Sunday, they'd never let you live it down.

And then they were smirking. Ear to fucking ear. And you felt the air around you shift, and your stomach dropped.

"He's right behind me, isn't he?"

"You know what they say, doll. Speak of the Devil, and the Devil shall appear." His velvety voice would be your undoing if his dashing smile didn't kill you first.

"I, uh-" shit. Flee, Y/N! Flee! "I…have to pee."

* * *

You were damn near running a hole into the carpet of the living room as you paced back and forth, mentally kicking yourself for the shit get away that had been replaying in your head for hours. You'd ran to your room immediately, falling face first onto your bed to scream into a pillow. You had only changed out of your gym clothes and come out once you realized hiding in your room was stupid, but now all you wanted was to be behind that locked door again.

Especially when the smirking bastard walked into your line of sight again.

You were instantly aware of his presence not only because you could smell his cologne as he walked down the hall but because by now he had teased you into a tizzy and your nerves were onfire.

You moved to the couch when he approached, not wanted to deal with even more tension at the moment. This proved to be pointless however when the smug shit followed you, his thick arms draping on either side of your body.

His eyes crawled over your dress, and you knew he was incredibly aware of your wardrobe change.

Fine.

If he was going to tease you out of your mind, you would do the same to him.

His blue eyes narrowed in suspicion as you didn't try to break free from the cage he had created with his body. Your legs fell open, the flouncy skirt riding up to your waist. He growled, yesgrowled when he caught sight of the skin exposed to him.

"What're you doing doll?" His voice was low, dangerous. And God did it turn you on.

"Just trying to speed things up." You taunted, dragging your lower lip in between your teeth. Your fingers laced into the silky fabric, pulling so you were almost completely bared to him. He licked his lips as his eyes met yours.

"That's a dangerous game, doll. Think you can handle it?"

"Do you think I'd be sitting on this couch with my legs spread if I didn't?" His tongue dared to dart out as his eyes raked over you. And just to test your luck, you let your fingers slide out of the material in your skirt, inching dangerously close to your panties. In a flash, metal fingers wound around your wrist, pinning both hands against the back of the couch.

His eyes were feral, teeth biting dangerously into his lower lip. You were sure that he would draw blood at any moment.

"Bucky," you whined. "I can't take it anymore! Fuck me." You moaned helplessly as he pushed your panties to the side, not even bothering to take them off. His blue eyes watched you as he licked his lips, darting to the newly naked skin. He huffed, head ducking between your legs with fever and you knew you were done for.

His tongue swiped at your damp folds, coating his lips in your slick. He hummed at the taste, his free hand coming up to join in the onslaught.

"Doll," he groaned and fuck if that wasn't the hottest thing you'd ever heard. "You shouldn't have pushed me." He pumps two fingers in and out of you, curling them inside of you until he's expertly found the spot that has you damn near screaming.

His tongue is concentrated on your clit, flattening and pointing against the little nub and he is absolutely drunk off of the sounds you're making for him.

Suddenly, the warmth in your pelvis is spreading up into your lower belly, the tension knotting itself there and you're positively gasping for air.

"Oh! Oh, Bucky! I think I'm gonna - I'm gonna-" and you're there, you're right. fucking. there. Squealing as you fist your fingers against the cushions below you and try to get some kind of traction. You're going to cum. You're really going to cum.

But then his lips are on your ear, teeth tugging harshly.

"No." And the feeling is retreating, your climax slipping straight through your fingers.

"But, Bucky!" You whine, trying in vain to rip your hands from his hold to touch yourself.

"I told you not to test me." He's growling as he stands, licking his fingers clean once more before wiping his mouth against the sleeve of his arm. Then he's reaching for you and for a moment you think he's going to continue, to touch you again.

But you're so wrong.

Instead, he flips you so that you've kneeled in front of the couch, stomach pressing into the cushions and skirt hiked all the way up your back. His weight is on you suddenly, his hands over your own encouraging you to grip the couch.

"Hang on tight, doll."

A stinging sensation rocks your body, a sharp pain radiating from your burning ass cheek.

Realization washed over you as you glared back at him.

"Did you just spank me?!" Another swat to your bare backside has you rocking forward on your knees as a groan tumbles out of your mouth.

"Don't tell me you don't enjoy it. If anything, you're wetter than before." His palm is smoothing over the red skin, his fingers dragging through your dampness and he's right. You do love it. And then to further fuel the flame, he squeezes a cheek in his metal hand, making you whine as his lips find your ear.

"Anyone could walk in here, 'ya know." He stated but doesn't let up his ministrations. Smack!"Does that turn you on, doll? The thought of anyone walking in here and seeing you cum all over the couch." Smack! "Or maybe it's the thought that we won't get caught, and no one will know what happened on this couch except us." He rubs at your tender cheeks. "And you'll think of it every time you look at it," he murmured pushing his pants down far enough to let himself spring free. You try to look over your shoulders, to get a glance at his impressive length, but his human hand knots in your hair, keeping your head forward. All you can do is feel him. "Every time you look at it, you'll think of me draping you over the cushions and fucking you until you scream."

He's only whispering, but with the way your blood is pumping through your ears it feels like he's screaming.

"Do you want that, doll?"

You're nodding frantically, whimpering when you try to rock back to him, but he moves away when you do.

And suddenly he's on his feet, his pants pulled back up, and a sinister smirk on his face. You try to stand, to match him, but your legs are jelly and there's just no way.

"What are you -"

"See you tonight." His voice is dripping sin. There's no hiding the way he's absolutely devouring you with his eyes and then he's gone.

By trying to speed things up, you'd just drug them out.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** honestly, guys, is this shit? I don't even know - I'm so tired_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:** Here it is, the final installment! Thanks for hanging on with me in my insanity guys. This fought me like a mother fucker! As always, let me know if you see a typo!_

 _As promised, here's some smutty goodness complete with total tease Buck! My next fic won't be smut, just a head's up (yes, I am capable of more than smut ;P) Want to request a fic/submit a prompt? Come drop by and leave an ask at my tumblr, LenaVonSchweetz 3_

* * *

Everything in your body was on fire for the remainder of the day. Bucky had successfully teased you into a tizzy and you were going to kill him for it. You figured you should've known he would get off on teasing you. It was always the quiet ones. And Bucky had been just that since he had arrived at the tower - quiet. He would typically keep to himself, sitting off in the corner or with Steve, that calculating look always shadowing his features. He did more observing than anything else, and the first time he had spoken to you, you damn near jumped out of your skin. You hadn't expected his voice to have the effect it did on you.

Bucky's voice was like satin, it's smooth timbre would wash over you and leave your throat dry, and you really couldn't be held responsible for what happened when under its spell. You could finally believe the stories Steve told you of his best friend being quite the ladies man in the 40′s now because God the way he spoke…you would happily do anything for him. But still, he remained an outsider in the group.

When he finally did agree to come to a team game night, you hadn't expected him to so much as touch a single drink, much less down an entire six pack on his own. You might have credited his offer to the alcohol in his system if you didn't already know that it had virtually no effect on those with the super soldier serum.

No, alcohol had nothing to do with it. Which meant the way he absolutely devoured you with his eyes was always there, you were just too blind to see it until it was literally dropped in your lap.

You were pulled from your thoughts by the quick knock of metal upon wood on your bedroom door. You froze at the sound, suddenly incredibly aware of what would happen next.

There was no tiptoeing around it. Bucky Barnes was standing outside your bedroom door, just waiting to make good on the promise of fucking you until you came.

You swallowed, an action that took more effort than it should considering how dry your throat had grown. And then that satin voice spoke up.

"You in there, doll?" You willed your legs to move toward the door and wrapped numb fingers around the knob.

His smile was absolutely blinding when your face came into view. Blue eyes twinkled as your own grew wide. Stepping to the side to let him in, you were suddenly incredibly nervous. Who would initiate things? How would you get this ball rolling? And what about after? Bucky hadn't promised to love you - he only promised to fuck you. Something about the way he smiled at you, so genuinely and sweetly, told you that he was about to ruin you for every other man of the face of the planet.

"You're overthinking this, aren't you?" His voice broke through your anxious fog, and you were nodding before you caught yourself. His low chuckle sent a thrill up your spine. "It's ok doll, we don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"I want to." You rushed before you could stop yourself. And God, did you want to. The question of what would happen after never came, however, the words stuck on your tongue as the heat in his eyes silenced you.

"Good." His eyes were tracing over you, taking in the long button up you had haphazardly thrown on over your lace bra and panty set. But then his eyes found the heels you were wearing, the ones that he admitted to having filthy thoughts about and when his eyes finally met yours again, you gulped.

In all honesty, you had expected him to jump you. To be lost in a tangle of limbs and passion as he mercilessly fucked you.

This was not the case.

Bucky stalked toward you slowly, his tongue darting out to dampen is dry lips. The sight had you doing the same as he came to loom over you, a chill dancing up your spine as his cool, metal hand came up to cup your cheek.

"Just tell me to stop at any time, doll…" He whispered, his forehead meeting yours gently. You smiled up at him, a giggle bubbling through your lips. Here was the man who had promised to 'Properly Fuck You' and he was still asking permission. Guess you can take the man out of the 40′s, but you can't take the 40′s out of the man.

"Not likely, soldier." Your fingers knotted in the collar of Bucky's shirt and pulled. His lips were on yours immediately, soft yet demanding. God, he knew what he was doing.

His hands explored your body as you melted together, his metal hand cradling your cheek as his human hand swept up over your hips and sides to come to a stop against the nape of your neck. You sighed as his fingers tangled into the hairs there, rubbing gently for only a moment.

And then he pulled, and any innocence between the two of you was abandoned.

Teeth scraped at the tender skin of your neck and goosebumps exploded all across your body. He's stepping forward and your feet jolt to life, stepping back with him until the back of your knees make contact with the bed.

The momentum had you toppling backward, his weight following you down. You moan at the way he continues his assault on your neck, tongue laving at a love bite he's just left on you. He only pulls back slightly when he's satisfied with the way you squirm beneath him and then he's fixed you with an absolutely animal stare.

He reaches up, tugging at his shirt with one hand. In one smooth movement, he's bared to you and your teeth worry at your bottom lip at the sight of endless muscles and the dark hair that leads down this abdomen and disappears into his pants. He smirks down at you as he rips at your own shirt until you're just in your bra, then his fingers lace with yours.

The action finds your hands pinned on either side of your head as e descends on you again. You mewl as his tongue paints a trail across your throat, his hips rolling into your own.

And the way his weight pressed down against you had you all but gasping for air.

"Bucky," you beg him, your leg lacing with his own and tugging as if telling him to get a move on. He takes the hint, though, and he dips lower until his lips are laving at your breasts. Large hands come to cup you through the flimsy material of your bra. You're a whimpering mess under Bucky's ministrations.

And Bucky, oh Bucky, is ever the tease. His fingers dance over your breasts, pinching and cupping but never do they move to rid you of the material keeping his skin from yours. His mouth does the same, hot tongue swiping over your peaking nipples and completely soaking the sheer material.

You're just about to do the job yourself, damn it, when his tail of kisses dances across your belly. Then you're frozen, looking down at heated eyes as his fingers dip into the waistband of your panties and pull, successfully ridding you of the damn things.

He arches a brow at you, asking permission and you all but growl as you lace your fingers in his hair and that's all he needs.

He continues his slow assault on your body, eyes locked with yours as he kisses up your right thigh. His mouth licks and sucks his way to your center, but at the last fucking second, he's skipping over where you need him most, finding himself at your left thigh to repeat his teasing there.

"Bucky, if you don't -" A long, thick swipe over your folds chases any words out of your brain as you whimper.

"Shh, doll," oh god, he's murmuring against you, and you can feel it vibrate through everything. "I know what I'm doing." He winks with an absolutely sinful smirk. "By the time I'm done, you're going to be wrecked. I'm going to make you cum, doll. On my tongue," as if to prove his point, his tongue swipes against you again, still purposely missing your bundle of nerves. "On my fingers, and on my cock."

Your head flies back with a scream as he finally finds your clit, his tongue swirling around and around as he sucks and you can feel every nerve in your body light on fire. He's looking up at you as he tortures you, memorizing the way you react to each and every drag of his tongue and repeating what has you squeezing your eyes shut until your fingers are gripping the sheets. His own fingers are gripping your thighs like his life depended on it, and it takes everything he has not to sink them into you. He'll fuck you with his fingers, no doubt about that. But first, he's going to have you screaming from his mouth alone.

You're drowning in pleasure, eyes screwed shut at the sensation of Bucky's mouth against you when you feel it. The all too familiar sensation of what you always hope is an orgasm before they get chased away by a bad lover, or almost getting caught. But this time, it's not dying. It's peaking, leaving you whimpering useless 'oh's as you scramble for some leverage and settle with digging your heels into Bucky's back. He growls at the sensation, devouring you with a renewed fever.

"Buck, I'm- oh, fuck, Bucky -" And he just doesn't. stop. He's looking up at you, tongue coaxing you to completion, and humming against your clit, wanting to watch the way you come apart for the first time. Your teeth bare down on your lip, your eyes screwed shut, and one hand wound through Bucky's locks while the other is fisted in the sheets when it finally washes over you and you are absolutely screaming.

"One." He whispers against you.

He doesn't let up, though, using the peak of your very first orgasm - holy **shit** \- to quickly ramp you up for another. Only this time his fingers join in the onslaught. There are going to be marks from where his fingers had dug into your thighs as he lapped at you, but fuck you didn't care. Especially not when he sinks two fingers in right down to the knuckle and expertly found your g-spot. You're both groaning as his fingers curl inside of you, your walls gripping at his fingers, as his tongue practically vibrates across your clit. But then he replaces his mouth with his metal thumb, rubbing circles against the nub as you cum once more.

Bucky pants above you, lost in the way your satin walls grip at his human fingers and the feeling has him pressing against his pants as you come down.

When your world stops spinning and you can see once more, you look up to Bucky's smirking face and a sloppy smile finds its way to your own.

"Two." The smug shit states triumphantly, licking his fingers clean.

"Hi." You mumbled, pressing the heel of your palm against your eye as you stretch, your other hand wrapping around the chuckling man's shoulder.

"Hi, beautiful. How do you feel?" He asks, his weight blanketing over you as he lays himself between your thighs. You can just feel how hard he is, and a chill runs up your spine.

"Like jello." You joke, winding your arms around his neck to pull him down to press a soft kiss against his lips. "Thank you, James." If he weren't so close, you'd have missed the way he shivered at the sound of his true name.

"I'm not done with you yet, doll."

"Good." You giggled, rolling your hips up into his and any hesitation left between the two of you was abandoned. Your mouths met in a clash of lips and teeth, moans bubbling from your throat as he grinds down into you and you became insanely aware of the fact that he was still wearing his jeans. The way the denim bit into your skin was intoxicating, but you needed him.

"Bucky," you growled, tugging at the zipper. "You're wearing too much."

Your hands ripped at his pants, his hips lifting for a moment to help you wiggle them down as he quite literally ripped your bra off and kicked both boxers and jeans to the floor.

You moaned out loud at the sight of him bobbing free, his cock dripping in anticipation and you couldn't keep yourself from fisting around him. He groans, head falling to your neck as he thrusts into your hand, his own fingers sinking into your hungry cunt once more.

"Oh, doll. If you keep that up…" He growls as you twist your fist around him, the pressure enough to have him knot his fingers in the sheets beside your head. "Shit, Y/N. I need to fuck you, baby."

"Then what's stopping you?" You ask, biting kisses behind his ear as you continue to pump him. You gasp as his hands wind around your wrists, pressing them above your head and lacing his fingers with yours.

"Don't test me, doll." You cock an eyebrow at him, intrigued by his threat.

"Or what?" But your confident bravado is shattered as he growls, plunging into you and bottoming out with a single thrust. You both moan loudly, your legs wrapping tightly around his hips. "Oh, James."

Bucky is feral above you, his control shattered at the feeling of you wrapped around him and he is filling you up to the god damn brim. There's an urgency to his thrusts as he looks down at you, watching the way you rock with each one. Suddenly his hands are gone from yours, finding your ankles at his back. He rocks back on his heels, spreading your legs and then he thrusts again, and god -

"Jesus, doll." He's groaning, a sound that has your body humming, as he fucks you from this angle. His eyes are glued to where the two of you meet, his jaw slack as he watched himself slide in and out of your tight heat. "I knew you'd look good like this, Y/N, but baby you're better than I could've imagined."

"Y-yeah?" You bring your hands up to your breasts, teasing yourself before one hand dips down to rub at your clit. You moan at the sensation of being absolutely full and the electric shots from your fingers as he continues his onslaught.

"Fuck yes." Blue, almost black from lust, eyes watch your own fingers as he draws his lip in between his teeth. "You look so good taking me like this. Taking my cock like your life depends on it."

He bats your hand away with his left one, replacing your fingers with metal ones. He leans over you, one leg still stretched out by his human grip as the metal dances over your nub. In seconds he has you mounting again, the sensation in your belly burning up to your chest as he stares down at you. Your eyes threaten to shut as you feel your orgasm growing.

"Look at me, Y/N. Keep those pretty eyes open. I want you to look at me when you cum on my cock, doll." And fuck if that doesn't have you falling apart right there.

You're screaming, nails digging into the muscles in his chest as he rams into you, his pelvic bone smacking into your clit along with his finger. And then the metal starts to vibrate - yes, vibrate - and you're done for.

His hips stutter as you milk him, your eyes boring into his as you cum for the third time, and he's right behind you, spilling deep into you before you're both collapsing.

You whine as he pulls out, rolling onto his back beside you. But then he's pulling you close, tucking your head under his chin and your heart hammers in your chest. You trace the marks you've left on his skin, your fingers grazing over the wiry hairs that adorn his chest as you catch your breath.

"How do you feel, doll?" His voice rumbles against the ear pressed to his chest and you have to bite back your smile.

"Properly fucked."

Bucky howls with laughter, bringing his face down to yours to capture your lips in a searing kiss.

"Perfect." He mutters with a smile of his own as he comes to rest his forehead against yours. "Next time, I'll show you what it's like to make love." He taunts, waggling his eyebrows. You find your heart swelling at his words and your question is out before you can stop it.

"Next time?"

"Doll, if you thought this was a one-time thing, you are sorely mistaken. I'm not a one and done-fling kind of guy." His blue eyes locked on yours as he spoke, the passion in his eyes erasing any questions you may have had. "I-I've had feelings for you for a while, Y/N."

"Me too."

"You just supplied me with the perfect opportunity." He chuckles, and you can hear the fatigue in his voice as he pants. "There was no way I was going to pass up the chance at being the one to make you cum for the first time."

"God, it sounds so dirty." You groan, swatting at his chest.

"Yeah, but you love it." He winks and you can't help but smile.

"Yeah. Yeah, I do."

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ __ _I don't know how it got so fluffy, tbh (Not that I'm complaining! I kinda ripped y'all's heart out with my last smut...) But I love how the first two chapters were absolute filth_ _and then I sat down for this one and something in me just said "Alright, Buck. Let's woo her."_


End file.
